Prophecy
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: Asteri and Sofia (The parents of Dynamis) are expecting a little temple guardian, and Asteri is given a vision from the heavens.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the new story I was talking about. I feel that it's pretty cheesy, but I had to get this idea out of my head. An update for both Sonnet of the Stars and Metal Storm will come tomorrow so as to even out my updates.**_

"It's going to be any day now." Sofia murmured to Asteri as he kissed her cheek. She rubbed her very pregnant belly gently, smiling when she felt a small kick against her hand from within.

"The heavens told me it would be a boy." She whispered as Asteri helped her into bed, tucking her in.

"I am as eager to meet him as you are." He smiled, heading over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Sofia crooned.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be right back." He reassured her, walking out to the temple grounds. He stopped to look at the twinkling stars, and he smiled.

 _A little baby boy._

He walked into the temple and sat down on the throne. So many thoughts were running through his head. They were going to be a family. A little, future temple guardian was going to be welcomed into the world. And, him and Sofia were going to be the one to continue the line of temple guardians.

When the Bey pit in the center of the temple started to glow blue, Asteri ran up to it. He knew that was an important event. Suddenly, eh was engulfed by a bright, white light, and felt though as if he was entering another dimension.

Sofia had told him about visions before, but he had never expected to experience one himself. They were a special experience, and few ever had one. Asteri found himself floating in a white void. Visions could be auditory and not just visual.

"Together, they will have a son, they will name him after his ancestor, and his name will be remembered for all time. Of course, he will have to work to obtain his status, the lion hearted one."

Asteri saw it.

A six-winged lion battled a dark aura that took the form of any creature it pleased.

"The formless one, wicked, and with no other purpose to destroy."

Taking the form of a multi-headed beast, it bit the ankle of the lion, and the lion cried out in pain. It couldn't be over.

In a twist, the lion used its situation to its advantage, and reached up to bite the neck of the beast before crushing its head in its jaws. The beast fell beneath the lion, into the bottomless pit below. The lion was victorious, but its heel remained injured, and it limped.

"He has won, but another enemy will aim for where he has been weekend. He will not be able to win the second battle alone."

Asteri stumbled onto the temple floor, breathing heavily. He kneeled on the floor for several minutes, out of breath and dazed. After regaining his senses, he sprinted back to Sofia as fast as he could. She was quite startled when she saw him panting and out of breath.

"Asteri! What in the name of the heavens is the matter!?"

"I had a vision from the heavens. It was about our son."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I should probably explain the mini-hiatus that's going on at the moment. I'm currently more interested in writing reader-inserts for my Wattpad followers at the moment. I decided to write this because someone asked for a continuation, so I've figured that I can turn this into a full-fledged series. Even though I'll have to time/pace things very well. On another note, I've expended a lot of ideas for TFMM and SOTS. I'm currently working on a SOTS chapter that will probably be my favorite._**

Dynamis had come into the world without a hitch.

After telling Sofia about his vision, Asteri learned more things about visions. For one thing, they were not always straightforward, and even symbolism in them could be jumbled. To make things stranger, not all of the events could happen in order, and could only be seen through the big picture.

As Asteri held Dynamis, watching his son sleep soundlessly in his arms, he could only feel a strange mix of affection and awe. Supposedly, this tiny being in his arms was supposed to be a lion, fierce, powerful, and majestic.

He would just have to wait to see if that would come true.


End file.
